Conventionally, tractor trailer trucks are loaded and unloaded at loading docks. While at the dock the following occurs: the trailer door is opened, goods are transferred into trailer, goods are transferred out of the trailer, and the trailer is entered for inspection of it and its contents. Generally, the goods are transferred using a fork lift or the like, and inspection is accomplished by a person who enters the trailer on foot or on a vehicle. In order to ensure that the trailer remains safely engaged with the loading dock, it is known to provide a signal to the driver indicating that the truck is not to be moved. Such a signal is often conveyed via a light of a predetermined color. Conventionally, the light color associated with not moving the trailer is red and the color associated with moving the trailer is green. It is also known to mechanically tie or fix a trailer to a loading dock. Further safety measures include blocking or chocking the tractor and trailer wheels such that movement of the trailer is impeded.
In order to efficiently utilize loading dock space and a driver's time, it is desirable for a driver to move a tractor trailer rig from a loading dock shortly after it is safe to do so. A conventional method for indicating to the driver when it is safe to do so is to provide a signal light of a predetermined color that indicates when it is safe to remove the truck from the loading dock. Such a signal is often a green light.
One problem with such systems is that the driver must be observing the signal light or lights in order to determine when it is safe to leave. Observing the signal light requires at least two things: that the driver be in a position to visually see the light and that the driver be awake. It often takes a long time to load or unload a truck at a loading dock. Therefore, it is difficult to anticipate when the truck can safely pull away from the dock because the duration of a trucks stay at a loading dock varies. The variation in duration depends on a variety of things including procedures used at the facility, the type of load, and the like.
Due to regulations and safety practices, drivers are also limited in the number of hours that they can drive without breaks. For a break to be effective and promote safety, the driver should be able to sleep, nap, and attend to personal tasks. Drivers are often instructed to leave the dock as soon as possible by the trucking company or the dock facility. Effective breaks are not possible if the driver must continually maintain visual contact with the dock signal lights.
A conventional solution to this problem that is employed at some docks is to provide audible alarms indicating a safe to leave condition, i.e. a green light, in the cab. However not all facilities include such systems and not all trucks are configured to work with a particular system at a particular facility even if the facility does have such a system.
One problem with current loading dock and truck configurations is that drivers are not able to utilize their time for resting when they are waiting for an all clear signal.
Another problem with conventional loading dock configurations is that incab signaling systems are not available to all truck operators.
Another problem is that substantial vigilance is required by a truck driver in order to efficiently utilize the time available after loading or unloading a truck.
Another problem with conventional loading dock signals is that they do not provide for driver choice, with regards to where or how the signal is observed.
It is believed that another problem with conventional loading dock signals is that the type available is determined by the loading dock operators.
Another problem with conventional loading dock in-cab signal systems is that they are not useful at loading docks that have only a signal light system.